In His Shoes
by 36sakuya76
Summary: Kanda's day hasn't been going so well. Just when it can't get any worse, Allen spills one of Komui's crazy formulas on the both of them. The next day they both find themselves in an unpleasant situation. Now they have to rely on Komui to fix it.
1. The Worst Day Ever

In His Shoes

Kanda walked angrily in the halls of the Black Order. _**'That stupid beansprout! Sneaking up on me while I was meditating and spilling those stupid crumbs all over me! Not only that, General Tiedoll told Komui and the others that today was my birthday when clearly I don't care about my birthday to begin with!'**_ He walked into his room and slammed the door. He changed out of his uniform and into jeans and a regular top. He grabbed his sword and headed towards the training grounds muttering to himself, "Can this day get any worse?"

* * *

Earlier . . .

Kanda woke up early and headed to Komui's office for his next mission. _**'This is weird, Komui usually sends me on missions when I'm already out of headquarters. What's the deal? Why send me here and send back out a day later?'**_

As he walked over to the stairs Lenalee saw Kanda heading her direction. She ran up to Kanda trying to block him.

"Um, Lenalee?" said Kanda as he tried to move past her. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, um nothing." She laughed as she still kept blocking Kanda, "Why are you going into the Dining Hall?"

Kanda cocked his eyebrow, "I'm actually headed towards Komui's office for my next mission." He grabbed Lenalee's shoulders and moved her to the side as he past her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my next mission."

As Kanda walked down the stairs Lenalee activated her dark boots and jumped in front of Kanda.

Kanda twitched and growled, "Lenalee what's going on? If the others told you to pull this joke, it isn't funny."

"Um well, it's not that. It's just . . . well Komui is fixing his office and the Dining Hall is really messy. So why don't we go meditate together and wait til everything's done."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for meditating."

"Nonsense" interrupted Lenalee, "We need to relax and meditating will do the job."

She turned him around and pushed him towards the meditating room. Kanda growled in frustration as they made their way to the meditating room. _**'What the hell is going on here? Not only is Lenalee acting strange, but everyone in headquarters is acting weird. Nobody is even making any noise, it's too quiet.'**_ Kanda sighed and shrugged it off, it really didn't matter anymore. At this point anything was better than dealing with Komui and his crap talk. When thought through, meditating actually sounded like a good idea. When they entered the room they both sat down and began the process of meditating. They took a deep breath and shut their eyes. Kanda began to clear his mind of all his thoughts. As soon as he began to calm down, he twitched as he heard a huge wailing voice coming from the halls.

"Lenalee! Where are you? C'mon, we got to get ready for Ka-"

Lenalee jumped up "Okay Allen! I'll be right over!" She apologized and left.

Kanda sighed, so much for peace and quiet. He decided to take advantage of this time and meditate some more. As soon as he was getting relaxed, a loud crunching sound approached behind his ear.

"Hey Kanda . . . _CRUNCH_ . . . what are you doing? _MUNCH_!"

Kanda twitched _**'No don't let this moron get to you!'**_

"Well, what . . . _CRUNCH_ . . . are you doing?" asked Allen, stuffing his mouth with a bag of potato chips.

Kanda took a deep breath and calmly answered, "Isn't it obvious beansprout? I'm meditating."

Allen kept munching on the chips, which was much to Kanda's annoyance, "Oh, well . . . _CRUNCH_ . . . Do you have to do it here? Can't you . . . _CRUNCH_ . . . do it outside? _CRUNCH_!"

Kanda's patience went past his limit, he immediately grabbed his sword and pointed it towards Allen's face. "Stupid beansprout! What the hell kind of talk is that? '_Doing it outside'_ my ass! I'll kill you!"

Kanda was about to activate his innocence when General Tiedoll came behind Kanda and placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda turned and looked at General Tiedoll, "General . . . what are you . . . ?"

General Tiedoll simply smiled, "Now Yu-kun that's no way to treat a comrade. Come, I have something to show you."

Kanda growled and headed with General Tiedoll to the Dining Hall. _**'Huh? The General brought me here to get something to eat?'**_ Then streamers flew up and people were clapping and cheering.

"Happy Birthday Kanda!"

Kanda stared into the room in disbelief as he gazed at the decorations that covered the Dining Hall. He couldn't react to the surprised that has come.

Lenalee ran up to him and smiled. "This is why everyone was acting so weird. We were planning your party. So what do you think?"

Kanda frowned at everyone, "It's not my birthday."

Everyone froze. "Huh?"

General Tiedoll walked over to Kanda, "Well, since he doesn't remember his actual birthday, we decided to give this day to be Yu-kun's birthday."

Kanda twitched, "I told you not to call me that, and who is 'we'?"

Everyone was shifting nervously and looking away. Kanda nearly fell face-forward. "YOU MEAN EVERYONE DECIDED ON THIS!" After everyone nodded Kanda tsked and stormed away.

Komui walked over to Kanda "Aw, aren't you going to stay for the party?"

"If I have time to fool around and party then apparently I'm not training hard enough." Kanda walked out of the room while everyone just stood still.

"Well since Kanda is not going to blow out the candles, we might as well just party without him."

"Um, are you sure about that's a good idea?" Reever asked.

"Well he's not going to celebrate and I believe that we didn't decorate the Dining Hall for nothing! We'll consider this as a break from all our hard work!"

Everyone cheered and began to party.

* * *

Present . . .

Kanda was chopping away at the trees when a golem came to Kanda and Komui's voice came out. "Kanda . . . I need you to come into my office for a few minutes."

Kanda went over to Komui's office and groaned "What do you want?"

Komui had a cheerful look on his face, "Oh well since you're not busy, I was thinking that you could tidy up my office!"

He was about to protest when a brilliant idea popped into his head. Kanda smirked, "Sure, it'll take a while though."

Komui jumped up in the air. "Thank you sooooo much! I'd never think you would actually do this for me! Have fun!" He skipped out of the room while Kanda made an evil grin on his face.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kanda mixed up the files and placed the books wherever he wanted. Kanda even placed the drawers upside down so that when Komui opened the drawers everything in them would fall on the floor. _**'Heh, this is what Komui gets for messing with me!'**_ Kanda was actually enjoying himself when Allen annoyingly came into the room and grinned.

"Um, I heard you were cleaning in here so I came to help you out."

Kanda glared at the kid and turned around in disbelief. "Go away beansprout! I don't need your help to clear this place of filth."

Allen ignored him and grabbed a box full of bottles, he was about to put it on the self when he tripped and one of the bottles broke and spilled all over him. Kanda growled in annoyance and attempted to lift the box off Allen. When he did Allen attempted to stand up and the top of his head slammed against the bottom of the box, causing a couple of bottles to fall out of the box and spill all over Kanda. They both stood in shock as the liquid seemed to dissolve at the touch of their skin. When they heard somebody coming they quickly placed the box under Komui's desk and hid behind the stack of books that were not placed on the shelf yet. Reever and Johnny came into the office while carrying a plate of dango. As they messed with the papers on Komui's desk Kanda whispered to Allen.

"Hey kid, let's go while we have the chance."

He was about to leave when he noticed Allen eyeballing and drooling over the dango. "Hmm . . . dango."

Kanda grabbed Allen's ear and hissed "C'mon stupid!" They snuck out of the office unheard, while Johnny and Reever organized the papers. The scientists were about to walk away when they noticed the box beneath Komui's desk.

"Great. What does Komui have this time?"

Reever walked over to the box and looked inside. His eyes widened as Johnny peered over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

Johnny groaned as he recognized the box. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Reever kept silent as he noticed the broken bottles right next to the desk. "Oh no."

* * *

The night came and everyone went to bed into the peaceful night. Kanda and Allen were the only ones that didn't get any sleep that night. They were too busy being worried about what spilled on them and what it will do to them. While they slept in their rooms a weird sensation came over their bodies during the night only for it to be noticed in the morning.


	2. Switched Bodies

In His Shoes

Chapter 2

Allen woke up early and stretched his arms up as he yawned. He was about to get up out of bed when his long black hair fell from his shoulders and onto his lap as he sat up.

Allen paused _**'Wait a minute. I don't remember having black hair!'**_

Allen also looked at his muscular arms and chest _**'These aren't mine.'**_ He looked at his clothes and around the room _**'Those aren't mine.'**_ Allen turned pale and looked into his pants. He turned pink, _**'That's definitely not mine.'**_ He rushed to the mirror and gazed in horror as he realized that it wasn't himself he was looking at. It was Kanda. Allen's/Kanda's hands touched his face as he screamed a very loud and Kanda-like scream.

* * *

Kanda simply got up and moaned as he touched his head. He had a splitting headache. He slowly got out of bed and froze as he heard the loudest growl come from his stomach. He frowned _**'Hmm . . . that was weird.'**_ He thought for a moment and shrugged to himself. _**'Come to think of it, I hardly ate yesterday.'**_ He shrugged and left to the restrooms to wash his face.

* * *

Allen (in Kanda's body) was in a panic as he scurried around the room. "What's this? What happened? What's going on? Am I crazy? Where is myself! Did I change into Kanda or am I Kanda? I'M SO CONFUSED!"

Allen (in Kanda's body) sat down on the bed and took a few breaths, _**'Ok calm down, it's probably just hallucination or something. Wait, if I'm Kanda then this must be . . .'**_ Allen (in Kanda's body) gazed around the room and noticed a table across the room. It was a round table with an hour glass with a pink flower floating at the top and a couple of the flower's petals on the bottom of the hour glass. _**'Strange, why would Kanda keep something like this in his room? Oh speaking of . . .'**_ Allen (in Kanda's body) rushed out of the room and dashed down the halls to find Kanda or him . . . whatever comes first.

* * *

Kanda walked into the bathroom and walked over to one of the sinks. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed water all over his face. He stood up straight and stared at the mirror in shock as he saw the beansprout's face in the reflection.

He made a fist and punched the mirror. "Stupid beansprout."

"Kanda!"

Kanda pause and looked around in confusion. He suddenly heard his own voice call out his name.

He turned to see himself panting in the doorway and giving him an evil glare. Kanda twitched, _**'What the . . . ?'**_ Kanda's hand was gripped by the other Kanda and was pulled out the bathroom and towards Komui's office. When they entered Komui's office, Kanda stopped in the doorway and kicked the imposter through the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Dragging me around like that!"

The voice was not his own voice but Allen's voice that came out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and gasped as he slowly realized what was happening. He rushed over to the desk and used the mirror and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he gazed as Allen's face as his own reflection. Kanda was about to yell when Komui yawned as he got up from his desk. He looked at both Allen and Kanda sluggishly and sipped his coffee.

"Alright, what happened between you two this time?"

Allen (in Kanda's body) spoke first, "While moving a box a certain liquid spilled on both of us and now we're stuck like this."

Komui slowly sat up. "What on Earth do you mean 'like this'?"

Kanda (in Allen's body) scowled "We switched bodies."

As he said those words Reever and Johnny entered the room and looked at Kanda and Allen in shock as they realized what happened.

Reever sighed "Oh no. Don't tell me that potion spilled on you two."

Komui finally stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Well unfortunately I don't have an antidote to fix this mess, but it will be in a short while."

Kanda (in Allen's body) growled "How long will 'a short while' be?"

Komui paused and sipped his coffee. "Hmm . . . probably in about a week at the least."

All four men yelled in anger. "WHAT A WEEK!"

Komui simply nodded "Yes, I'm afraid so. In the meantime Kanda . . . Allen . . . you two should probably get out of those pajamas and into some decent clothes before the rest of headquarters wake up see you."

Both Kanda and Allen looked at their clothes and blushed as they realized that they both had been wandering around in their pajamas all morning. Without hesitation they both dashed out of the office and into their own bedrooms, completely unaware that they had different bodies. So people that were already up began to talk when Allen stormed into Kanda's room and Kanda ran into Allen's room.

* * *

Allen (in Kanda's body) was about to head towards the kitchen when Kanda (in Allen's body) gripped his shirt and yanked him into the janitor's closet.

"What do you think you're doing" Kanda (in Allen's body) hissed at Allen (in Kanda's body).

"I'm hungry, what does it look like I'm doing!"

Kanda (in Allen's body) yanked Allen's (Kanda's) black flowing hair into a ponytail. "Now, since we're in this position, let's just have one of us get the food for the both of us and find a hiding place to eat."

Allen paused "Okay, but how do we do that?"

Kanda grabbed sheets of paper "You just put down whatever you want on this paper and I'll go get it."

Allen started writing on the paper and then he asked "Wait . . . why do you have to go get it?"

Kanda frowned "Because if you (being me) ask for a huge order of food people will get suspicious. So it's easier if I go get the food for both of us."

Allen pouted "Fine!" He gave Kanda his order of food. "Be sure you get everything on the list."

Kanda grabbed the paper and headed over towards Jerry. As Kanda read the list off the piece of paper, Jerry cocked his brow.

"Oh Allen hunny you sound awful! My gosh, you look sick! You need to get some rest child! Is there anything else I can make you?"

Kanda said quietly "Soba noodles too."

Jerry smiled "Ok, just give me the list you have there and I'll make them in large portions just the way you like them." He turned and went to his kitchen to perform his work. When the food was ready, Kanda picked up the food and headed towards the closet where Allen was waiting. He pushed the door open and motioned for Allen to follow him. They both ended up in the training grounds. Allen plopped himself on the floor and began chowing down. Once he started eating his face turned blue.

Kanda looked at him suspiciously, "What's wrong with you?"

Allen gave Kanda a weary look and moaned "I don't feel so good. My stomach feels nauseous."

Kanda frowned as he ate the soba noodles. As soon as he was done his stomach continued to growl. He looked at Allen's food in disgust as he realized that he had to eat the food in order to satisfy his hunger. Allen sipped tea in jealously as Kanda ate the while pile of food. As soon as he was done, he glared at Allen.

"Being you sucks like s***!"

Allen scoffed "Well, being you isn't a walk in the park either."

Kanda sighed, "Can't we just get back to normal now?"

Allen shrugged "We're gonna have to wait til Komui's done with making an antidote."

Kanda lied down on his back "That long huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Lavi and Lenalee were walking towards Komui's office. They both were called out to go out on a mission. Lenalee was going with Lavi and Bookman to find an old library with hidden scrolls that revealed the secrets of the golden cube. Her original mission was to go with Allen and find innocence in the Philippian islands. With Allen not going on mission she was worried. She was determined to figure out what's going on with Allen when she returned. When she and Lavi entered Komui's office to find Komui talking with Bookman and the Generals.

* * *

Earlier . . .

Komui was sitting in his office with Bookman and the Generals. They were discussing the effects that the potion might have on Allen and Kanda.

"Geez Komui, this is what happens when you aren't careful with your experiments." muttered General Zolako.

Cross was sipping wine while Bookman was flipping through Komui's ingredient potion book. Cross set the glass down and looked at the others in the room. "The only thing we have to worry about is if those two using their innocence will be an issue. Will their innocence cross over to their switched bodies or will they both have each other's innocence?"

Bookman closed the book and looked at the Generals. "Another thing we must put into consideration is Rouvelier and his assistants. If they discover what the formula has done to the two of them they will experiment on them endlessly.

By the time he was done Lavi and Lenalee entered the office.


	3. The Antidote

In His Shoes

Chapter 3

Kanda was getting irritated, for the past couple of days him and Allen were stuck in their rooms all day every day. After Komui had a meeting, he told both Kanda and Allen to stay in their rooms until he has made an antidote for the potion. He and Allen tried to train but their innocence wouldn't activate. Kanda noticed that (Allen's body) the body he was in had no trace of Allen's innocence. Even the arm in which the innocence was supposed to be in had no innocence at all. It was just a regular arm. Kanda sat on his bed and looked at the lotus flower. It usually has a pink glow but ever since he and Allen switched bodies the flower turned pure white. He couldn't understand why the flower had suddenly turned white and froze. No flower petals falling, no glow, no life in the flower whatsoever. Kanda became concerned; he hoped that the potion would not affect his life force. If his life force was affected by any means, he would seriously kill Komui. But before he could think any further Allen burst into his room.

* * *

"NO! You can't take me there! Let go of me!" Allen was dragging Kanda into the bathroom where the showers were. "You are NOT giving me a bath!"

"You haven't taken a bath in a couple of days! You are going to make my body smell!"

"I am not! Wait . . . you didn't take a bath in my body did you? You f***ing pervert!"

Allen turned red "NO! This is why I want you with me! We can give each other a bath!"

"What! Hell no! I am not getting naked and taking a bath with you!"

"What? No! I was thinking that since we switched bodies we could wash them ourselves with the other person blindfolded if they're too embarrassed."

Kanda looked at him sourly "Can't the showers wait until after Komui gives us the treatment?"

"Are you kidding? I don't want you to stink up my body and I definitely don't want to smell your body odor." Growled Allen.

Kanda growled back, "I don't care! I'm not taking a bath with you and that's final!"

Allen narrowed his eyes and gripped the black hair that was flowing behind his back. He pulled a knife out of his belt and held it next to the hair. "I'll cut your hair if you don't cooperate."

Kanda froze "You'll what?"

Allen smirked "You heard me. I'll cut your precious black hair my style and dye it white."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then glared at each other. Kanda turned red and gritted his teeth.

"Fine! I'll do it. But we are NOT taking off our pants!"

Allen nodded "Deal."

Kanda sighed and followed Allen unwillingly towards the bathrooms. "I don't mind scrubbing legs but I'm NOT cleaning a dude's dick! Even if it is my own (having that beansprout in my body)."

Allen shrugged "Why does it matter? We have the same thing except that yours is slightly bigger than mine."

Kanda stopped in his tracks and twitched. "How would you know that?"

Allen blushed "Um . . . I accidentally looked when I realized that I was you."

Kanda turned pale and glared at Allen "You did what! You mean you looked at my . . . Oh YOU PERVERT!" Kanda charged at Allen and grabbed his neck.

"You sick little bastard! I can't believe I actually agreed for the both of us to give each other a bath."

The boys continued to fight and punch the lights out of each other. They went like this for quite a while when Reever and Johnny came across them and tried to break it up.

"C'mon guys knock it off!" yelled Reever.

Johnny stuttered as he tried to pull one of the two away. "K-Komui's finished . . . w-with the antidote."

They both stopped and just stared at the two scientists.

* * *

Komui was snoozing on his desk while Reever and Johnny went to go find Allen and Kanda. For the past couple of days he had been trying to make an antidote but no success has come. He had hoped to make the antidote as soon as possible before Rouvelier and his men find out what has happened to the two exorcists.

Komui had made a machine that would reverse the process of their switched bodies. But there was a risk – there is a 50% chance of their innocence disappearing. He told the Generals about the risk and it was all determined on the votes. Cross made a comment in mentioning how the boys were pretty much useless with switched bodies and so it would be better if they were useless in their original bodies but could still fight the way they originally did. So it was decided that they would use the machine and switched back their bodies using the antidote. The antidote would be hooked into the machine and the machine would inject it into both boys at the same time. When Komui started getting cozy a voice came to Komui saying "Hey, Lenalee's getting married."

Komui's head shot up from the desk. "LENALEE! WHY? How could you get married without telling your older brother!"

Reever yelled "Calm down Komui! We have Allen and Kanda ready for the machine."

Komui pouted "Well why didn't you say so."

"I did say so."

Komui clapped his hands "Well then let's get started."

Kanda and Allen were placed on beds inside the machine. The machine was a dome-shaped room with a cylinder jar placed in the middle of the outside of the dome with tubes that connected with Allen's and Kanda's skin. The formula was then placed in the jar and the antidote went through the tubes and onto their skin.

Johnny looked at Komui. "So now what?"

Komui sipped his coffee. "We wait."

* * *

The next day Kanda woke up early and wiped sweat off his forehead. He sat up and looked up at the ceiling of the dome-shaped machine. He paused, sat up and He opened the doors and headed to the restrooms. Before he left the room Komui and some of the science department ran up to him with big smiles on their faces.

Komui cheered happily "Congratulations! Everything went according to plan. Now you and Allen are back to normal!"

Kanda just stared "Huh?"

Komui paused "Um . . . the antidote . . . to get you and Allen back into your original bodies. Do you not remember?"

Kanda frowned "What are you talking about?"

The science department all froze in shock. "You mean you don't remember?"

Kanda shrugged and walked past them. "If you guys aren't feeling okay then go see the nurse. I'm sure she'll give you something for . . . whatever you have."

Komui and the others just looked at Kanda as he walked away. They immediately ran towards the dome and peeked inside. Allen was sitting up stretching, he was about to walk outside when he noticed Komui and the others spying on him through the doorway.

Allen smiled "Hi Komui. What's up? What are you guys doing?"

Komui adjusted his glasses. "Allen . . . do you recall anything that happened last night?"

Allen tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment. "Hmm . . . now that you mention it . . . no I don't. The last thing I remember is celebrating Kanda's birthday. What am I doing here anyway?"

Komui looked at the other scientists in confusion. They shrugged and shook their heads. Allen walked past them and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Allen walked to the kitchen and was about to order some food when he noticed an object floating towards him. It was Mugen, Kanda's sword. It floated in front of Allen and glowed, beckoning Allen to hold it. When Allen was about to grip it he noticed his left hand to be perfectly normal. There was no innocence embedded in his hand. He looked at the sword and grabbed it.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Kanda was in the showers washing his hair. He was about to scrub himself when he noticed his left arm being a red color with innocence embedded in it. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Whoever did this was seriously going to pay.

* * *

Both boys were looking at the innocence that had been given to them. They both thought about the problem for quite a while. They suddenly realize that there was only one person who could be responsible for this type of problem.

"KOMUI!"

* * *

Komui and the science department were taking a break from all paperwork by eating dango and sipping tea.

"Well . . . all's well ends well I guess." said Reever.

Tapp smiled "Well I dunno, I thought that it actually turned out quite good."

Komui cheerfully laughed "I couldn't agree more! Now we have nothing to worry about!"

The door burst open with Kanda and Allen panting in the doorway. They looked at Komui furiously and had an aura of anger around them.

"KOMUI!"

Johnny moaned "Oh no . . . not again."


	4. Bonus Chapter

In His Shoes

Bonus Chapter

Komui was snoozing on his desk while working on the antidote. Reever, Tapp, and Johnny came into the room with the folders that held the information of the potion that spilled all over the boys. Reever sighed and tapped Komui on the shoulder.

"Chief . . . Chief . . . Chief Komui wake up . . . bad news . . . Lenalee's getting married."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lenalee! How could you get married without telling me?"

Reever smacked Komui on the head with a folder. "Komui get a grip and lets start on making an antidote."

Komui pouted, "Awwww . . . why?"

Johnny fell face forward and Tapp left his mouth wide open while Reever smacked his forehead. "Because you left the potion out in the open and it spilled on two of our exorcists!"

Komui stuttered "But it wouldn't have spilled if they would have been careful!"

"Look, because its Allen and Kanda that's the more reason you should take extra precaution."

Komui put this index finger on his chin. "You do have a point there. Alright, lets get working!"

Johnny placed the folders on Komui's desk. "Do you have the ingredients to the formula?"

"Yes I do!"

Komui walked over to his desk and opened the drawers when everything that was placed inside the drawers fell out and scattered all over the floor.

Reever, Johnny and Tapp looked at the desk in amazement. Tapp cocked his head "Huh, I wonder who could have done that."

Johnny peered over Komui's desk and looked at all the papers. "Well, whoever did it, must have had some time in Komui's office alone."

Reever looked at Komui, "Uh Chief? Is something wrong?"

Komui hid his eyes under his bangs and smiled. "No nothing's wrong. I'll go find that ingredient sheet."

Reever shrugged and left to join Tapp and Johnny in making the antidote. As Komui looked for the file a fire lit in his eyes. _**'Well played Kanda . . . but I will get you back.'**_

After the antidote and the machine was finished, Komui added a little potion that he secretly made and mixed it with the antidote. A smirk came upon his face unnoticed as the potion was given to the two exorcists.


End file.
